Reality: Just an Iceburg Away
by Daisylin
Summary: Florence, a horror and action movie lover, is forced to watch Titanic, by her roommate, Harley. During the movie she falls asleep and dreams a rather realistic dream of being on the Titanic. Bad summary, good story. Please read.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I glared at the television, why was there nothing on? We pay for cable and this is all I get, nothing. The long sought remote hung loosely in my grip as I tried to determine the most logical course of action. I could flip though the channels again and hope that some higher power has added a more interesting channel or I could go find a movie. Against all known logic I decided to flip though the channels once more before resorting to actually getting my ass off the couch to get a movie.

Dragging my body from the couch, I sighed heavily and dropped the remote unceremoniously onto the couch. The floor creaked as I trudged along. The apartment was eerily quiet, which is a tad weird considering the walls are so paper thin that we hear everything, not only in our own apartment. I shivered; if I were in a horror movie right now I'd be a goner. I imagined Freddy popping in and shredding me to pieces. I shook my head, where's the plot?

My bedroom door squeaked open to reveal my messy little apartment bedroom. I peered in searching for any sign of life, maybe in the form or a mass murderer. Once the stillness of my room was confirmed I waded through the mess and to the closet. If I ever meet the person who owned t his room before me I would get down and kiss their feet. They had left me the greatest walk in closet on earth, or at least the greatest one to store mine and my roommate's massive movie collection and mine.

We have enough movies that if we were to watch them all, it would probably take up the better part of a century. The truly magnificent part of our collection was not the mass, no, it was the widely ranging genres and types of flicks that we've collected over the years that seemed to spring up from our conflicting movie preferences. On the one hand you have my roommate, Harley, who enjoys comedy, drama, and romance. And on the other hand I enjoy action and horror but sometimes I do wish my horror would have a better plot. Sometimes.

Every once in a while I'll entertain the thought of watching one of Harley's movies, but then think better of it. Other times Harley makes of game of trying to convince me to watch on of his movies, his argument is that the movies I watch aren't really girly movies, but I'm not a girly girl so… whatever. Most of the time when that happens it ends in both of us watching TV. But there are special nights when I don't feel like putting up a fight and I just wait impatiently for the movie to end.

I stood and stared. Which movie am I in the mood for?

"Looking for a movie to watch, Flo?" I jumped. I couldn't help it really, between expecting to be violently murdered and not expecting Harley to be home so early and so… stealthy. That sneaky bastard.

"Well, what does it look like you?" I growled a little annoyed that he had to have had this all planned out to scare me.

"It looks like you need to watch the greatest movie ever made." He deflected, placing his hands on his hips as if to say, 'you will give in and watch one of my movies.'

"And, pretell, what movie would you be referring to?" I retorted.

"Titanic." He claimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

To tell the truth I was flabbergasted for all of about 2 seconds before actually contemplating the movie. It was the first movie that I've ever seen in theaters that wasn't my kind of movie and I still remember it clearly. The right amount of chaos mixed with a giant ship sinking. It was a strange kind of action really and then the suspense of Rose and Jack struggling to get to the deck and escape that one evil fiancée. Even the sex scene was good because it wasn't the awkward you-get-to-see-everything,-noises-and-all kind of sex scene. All it really showed was a fogged up window with a hand. But it was the sinking of the ship that really got me. I loved seeing that thing go down and I really don't know why, it just gave me goose bumps and the goofiest smile I've ever had on my face during a movie.

"Flo?"

Well… I can't just give in this early in the game. I need to put up some kind of argument to counter it. I can plead the fact that it's not my type of movie to get the ball rolling at least.

"Florence!" I turned sharply.

"What?"

"I don't know, you just sort of… zoned out there. Something hinky, space cadet?" He questioned.

I took it as a rhetorical question, but he stood there staring at me as if expecting some sort of answer.

"What do you want?"

"Well?"

"Well what?" What the hell is he on about?

"Titanic…?" Oh yeah…

"Sappy romance just isn't my style." I stated like I was giving some sort of natural fact.

"I know you love the sinking scene, there's no denying that freaky smiling thing you had going on in the theater when we saw it." He reasoned with me.

"Well…. Yeah I did like that." I accidentally thought aloud. And that is the mistake that cost me in this game.

Those seemed to be the magical words, for as soon as they fell out of my mind Harley took them as "ok, sure, let's disregard my movie values and specific tastes and watch titanic!". He seemed a little over excited as he plucked the movie from its spot on the shelf and proceeded to drag me to the living room. Protesting the whole way, mind you, it's not like I won't put up a fight.

I flopped on the couch; still protesting until the minute the DVD was pushed into the player. Once that happens there's really nothing I can do at that point, the snowball is already rolling down the hill, there's no stopping. Though I could have actually stopped it before this point but I really didn't feel like having a war over the remote or some kind of wrestling match for the movie. Sometimes I think I have selective laziness that works against me. So I just sit back and let the commercials unfold until the menu screen flashed across the television.

"Any last words?" Harley sarcastically implored.

"I would just like to say that if this movie kills me, it's your fault." I dramatized, poking him in the side.

"Don't worry, I'll take full responsibility." He assured me, patting my arm a bit for good measure.

"I want it in writing."

"That's a little much, don't you think?" I snorted from trying not to laugh to hard.

"Are we gonna watch this or what? Just press play like you're ripping off a band-aid." I winced a little.

It seemed like it was on the 47th loop when play was pressed. It had played as background music to our banter, although extremely annoying background music. I'm grasping for straws now, just looking for reasons to dislike movie.

I forgot how boring the first part of the movie is, to me it didn't really get interesting 'til she started telling them the story. This is just some sort of plot type thing going on here to make the movie more sense. Or maybe just longer. I guess later on in the movie the fact that she's telling a story to them makes it more dramatic when it stops and we see the reaction to the story.

"Is this really necessary?" I say aloud, "This is the most boring part of the whole movie. I think I might actually die of boredom."

I got a slap on the arm, a scowl and a 'shush!'

Feeling a bit restless as the team on screen fell victim to disappointment I decided it was the best time to get some popcorn.

"I'm going to get some popcorn, you want some?" I said wobbling to a little trying to stand up, I swear this couch will eat you alive if you sit on it too long.

"Sit your ass back down, I seriously thinking about getting ductape."

"You and your empty threats." I tisked at him.

"Florence Ann Valentine. I'll show you just how empty my threats are when I ductape your eyes open, your mouth shut, and your body to the couch. Then I'll replay Titanic over and over again until you've memorized every line. Or until you're crazy, oh wait too late." I laughed until I caught my breath and then scowled playfully trying not to smile.

"You're so mean, and here I was offering you popcorn."

"Just watch the damned movie, jeez."

"Aye, aye" I saluted.

Trying to keep my smile at bay, I faced the screen once more.

On screen some guy was referring to Rose as 'anesthesia'. I snorted. Of course they would know the story of Anastasia and then confuse here with a knock out drug. Feeling a little tired from the boring beginning, I elbowed the couch and held my face in my hand to stare blankly at the screen.

The transition from the wreckage to the Titanic look-alike was awesome.

I like to talk to the movies, especially when it's a horror movie and tell the character how stupid they are. I don't know why it's something I do with all movies now just off-handedly without much thought. I enjoy it for some strange reason.

So when Cal was going off to Rose about how great Titanic is and all that jazz, as soon as he mentioned 'they say it's unsinkable' I really couldn't help but laugh and yell, "Like hell it is!"

And then point an accusatory finger at the TV, "You are sadly misinformed, my friend."

Harley used a couch pillow to playfully knock me upside the head for the outburst.

"You'd think there was some sort of sport in sinking a ship by the way your making commentary." Harley joked and turned the volume up a little, causing me to have to resist the urge to yell over it. I really should calm down and just watch the damn movie. If not for me, definitely for Harley.

I curl into the couch, feeling a little more tired than I should. I haven't done anything strenuous lately, maybe friendly banter just exhausts me. I'm in bad shape! I poke at my stomach. I don't look like I haven't gained anything, so I'll just avoid the gym and healthy food like I normally do. Now may be the best time to take a nap, I'm sure the screaming will wake me up on the scenes I want to watch. I'll just rest my eyes until then…

"… The Titanic's leaving, in 5 minutes!"

--------------------------------------

AN: Sorry there isn't much going on in this chapter, I just wanted to introduce my own characters and get a background thing set up. As Florence would say this is the boring part. Reviews are nice :]


	2. Awkward Beef

.:Chapter One

Awkward Beef:.

............................

................

......

"Flo, wake up!" no…

I felt a shake and hear a horn blow. That didn't sounds like a car horn… perhaps a semi.

"FLORENCE!"

Why can't I sleep in peace? Jeez, we're only watching Titanic for heavens sake! That's when I noticed it. There was chatter, a lot of it. Not in this room but all around it, and way too much for it just to be the rest of the inhabitants of this building. I was no longer on the couch, unless of course our couch had suddenly become rock hard while I was asleep. Maybe I had just fallen off the couch? But this floor wasn't even carpeted.

"Florence Ann Valentine!" well one thing is for certain; I am still in the company of one Harley Record.

I had meant to say something along the lined of 'what do you want?' or even 'where am I?' but in my sleep garbled confusion and inability to use my bodily functions properly, it came out something more close to "Whatumphaunt- I?"

Which must have really confused him because next he said, "Open your eyes and tell me how many fingers I'm holding up."

I snickered sleepily, "Well gee, Harley I would think you could figure that one out on your own."

"Your snarky personality hasn't left you, I'll take that as a good sign."

The world was blurry when I did open my eyes, it was a little hard to concentrate at first but when I finally was able to it smacked me in the face. Hard. I knew why I was no longer in the living room of my apartment, I knew why Harvey and I were dressed oddly, and I knew why this place seemed so familiar even though it was strange. I am in a dream. More in the sense that it had that distinct dream feel and that it wouldn't make sense for me to be here unless Harley had slipped me something. Everything seemed really lifelike and there than in my normal dreams. Quite realistic. Borderline too realistic. I might have to ask Harley if he slipped me something and took me somewhere. God I'm such a paranoid freak.

"How many fingers?" I focused cross-eyed on the fingers hovering way to my face.

"Three"

"Wrong!" What?!

"… Just kidding! Jeez, you looked like you were going to kill me." He laughs and stands then offers a hand. I take it after giving him another long glare.

Usually in a dream things are a little blurrier and strange, but this has got to be the most realistic dream I have ever had. I skimmed my hand along the walls absentmindedly which being dragged down the hallway by a very chatty Harley. He had a good grip on my arm as we walked along the long hallways. They were magnificent; it's strange what marvelous things your subconscious can conjure up. Speaking of which, someone seemed to have opened a floodgate and people flooding into the hallways in gigantic numbers. Where's the fire?

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

Harley's voice cut through the teeming chatter of the crowded hallway. I looked at him and when I didn't answer he shook his head.

"I think the entire bridge hates us already and now we're not even going to be up there for the launch!" He groaned.

"The launch?" I really couldn't help it, if I was going to go along with the dream I might as well know what's going on.

"My god, Florence, do you even know where you are? You hit your head pretty hard."

From my data so far I can surmise that since there's a bridge this must be some sort of ship either that or some inanimate object is hating us. And that I had bumped my head on something, which isn't that surprising, sounds like something I'd do. But where is the scenery from? And why are we being hated?

"Please explain so that it might jog my memory." He gave me a weird look but if he's anything like the real Harley he won't call me on it. Underneath all those empty threats he's really just a big teddy bear.

"Well… we were running an errand down to the engine room for Murdoch and you hit your head your head on a door and then fell over which probably got your head a second time." He explained.

"Well who hates us and why." I really wanted to know how we had managed to be hated even in my dreams.

Yet again there was a pause, but this time it was taken up with struggling to get through a hoard of confused people and up a flight of stairs.

"Outside of the bridge Mr. Ismay hates you because the press from having a female officer on board is taking up some of the precious press for Titanic-"

Oh dear… no wonder these halls are familiar, we're on the titanic! And we're officers! That explains the uniforms…

"-Rather than it being on Ismay's pure brilliance. And he also hates me because I'm a friend with you. He's probably the only one who actually hates us-"

"You were just exaggerating the hell out of everything, like you normally do." I cut in knowing full well that Harley has a knack for blowing most things out of proportion.

"Well yes, the officers just look at us disapprovingly and stop being generally happy every time we enter a room. Personally I blame you for this, miss woman officer."

"You're very supportive." I grumbled.

"You know I'm only joking with you, I'd just wish the awkwardness on the bridge would stop. I would really like everyone to stop staring at you like you're crazy and notice me and stare like I've grown a second head because I'm not being a complete jackass toward you."

Even in my dreams I feel sorry for Harley that he ever became my friend. I am a hassle most, if not all, of the time.

"Do you even know how to get to back to the bridge?" I asked, only being half serious. It is taking too long to navigate through this damn ship. There is no doubt as to where I am, that's for sure. Any other ship and we'd be to the bridge already.

"Well of course I do, don't get snooty with me missy, we're just about there. Before we get there should I review you on who's who in the crew?" Clever one he is, no wonder I keep him around.

"That would be lovely."

I distinctly remember the time before Titanic came out. Harley, being a historically correct nazi, was researching the Titanic. Including the officers and who saw the iceberg and what time it all went down. I don't know why I remember this but when Harley and I saw it in theatres I got an elbow and a name every time an officer came on screen. He was a little put out by the fact that one officer was missing from the whole movie altogether, they didn't even cast him. A Third Officer Pitman. My photographic memory must be fueling my dreams, and doing a fine job of it I might add.

I wonder what our rank is really. Are we like 7th and 8th officers? Which I guess to my mind would make sense, bigger boat hence more officers. Harley would be displeased with my mind, where's the historical accuracy?

We scrambled to the deck space outside of the bridge just in time to see the captain tell Mr. Murdoch to take her to sea. And the smiling Murdoch turned around to give orders stopped and made a pointed frown in mine and Harley's direction before turning back to the bridge to give orders. There was a touching awkwardness. Harley actually had assessed the situation quite truthfully. We stood there awhile. Awkwardly. Strange glances were thrown at us by officers and quartermasters alike. Until Murdoch reappeared to address the captain once again, smiling toward the captain and ignoring our very existence. This seemed to be in favor of the whole crew, to just ignore the problem. The problem, of course, being my presence.

Great ignored in my own dream. Everyone was in favor of ignoring except the captain himself. He faced us with a great smile that seemed to light up his face and radiated.

"I hope your errands ran smoothly, it took a little longer than I would have expected. I hope you didn't run into any trouble." There was no anger or any mocking tone to indicate that he disliked us at all. He was just genuinely curious.

Harley spoke up. "Well it went fine, but-"

"We ran into several confused passengers on the way back up. There was a rather large crowd in many of the corridors we went down and it was a struggle to make it back up."

There was no reason I should get disapproving looks because I hi my head. I'm sure Harley was about to try to cover for me but his facial expression had shown that he was drawing a blank, I had to step in.

"Ah, helping the passengers, lovely!" He praised.

At this moment in time I felt I could do no wrong by him. I felt a little saddened as hi resigned himself to more captainly duties and left us with the officers.

"Have the shifts been posted?" Harley questioned Murdoch with a fake confidence.

"Oh, yes they just got up-" he pointed, "right there."

I followed Harley into the bridge and up to a wall where the shifts were posted. There were two lists one for senior officers, the other for junior officers.

Senior Officers

2200-0200 First Officer Murdoch

0200-0600 Chief Officer Wilde

0600-1000 Second Officer Lightoller

1000-1400 First Officer Murdoch

1400-1800 Chief Officer Wilde

1800-2200 Second Officer Lightoller

Junior Officers (alternates each day)

2400-0400 Third Officer Pitman, Fourth Officer Boxhall, Sixth Officer Moody

0400- 0800 Fifth Officer Lowe, Seventh Officer Record, Eighth Officer Valentine

0800-1200 Third Officer Pitman, Fourth Officer Boxhall, Sixth Officer Moody

1200-1600 Fifth Officer Lowe, Seventh Officer Record, Eighth Officer Valentine

1600-1800 Third Officer Pitman, Fourth Officer Boxhall, Sixth Officer Moody

1800-2000 Fifth Officer Lowe, Seventh Officer Record, Eighth Officer Valentine

2000-2400 Third Officer Pitman, Fourth Officer Boxhall, Sixth Officer Moody

So I am the eighth officer, the lowest officer. And yet they have awkward beef with me? Which is way weirder and harder to deal with then regular beef, I might add. What to do, What to do…

I refrain from just plain out punching someone in the face for two reasons. I want to see where this is all going and because something inside this dream is stopping me from doing anything drastic and destroying everything.

There's music wafting in from the sea. A song I recognize as the background music from the movie. It must be coming in through my subconscious because the music is playing on the television. I walk out of the bridge and back to where the Captain and Murdoch had been standing, luckily Murdoch had moved into the bridge and no longer stood out here. In a daze I ponder on how do get out of this dream where everyone hates me. I pinch myself. Nothing. I try to think of anything else to conjure a different dream. A sinking dread filled my stomach as my heart beat a little faster when the scenery refused to change. The music still played lazily across the water and I couldn't stand it. I covered my ears but the sound still seeps through my fingers and invades my mind. I stare out over the sea, I want to cry. But I can't.

------------------------------------------------------

AN: sorry it took so long D: I'm lazy and a procrastinator, and I'm sorry it took this long to get it out. and The little charts with the shifts came from .com/Hollywood/Theater/7937/ if you go to the officers bridge. I just used theirs because it's supposed to be historically correct and then I modified it for my purposes. And I really could care less if my story isn't too incredibly historically accurate because it's based on the movie and it's a dream. so get over it.

on a different note, please review! :D


End file.
